Rosy
by BabyBubble262
Summary: Years later, the Penderwick sisters have grown older, and their twenties are filled with romance and heartbreak. Rosalind meets a handsome stranger, but is conflicted when someone from her past reenters her life. Can Rosalind, with help from her loyal family, navigate the twists and turns of this love triangle? Rated T, just to be safe, but content is very mild.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Thank you for clicking on my story! I hope you enjoy it. A couple things before we get started. I began writing this when only the first three books had come out, so character and plot details come from only the first three books. This is really just an alternate ending, with new characters not introduced in the original series. I will be posting two chapters per week for the first eight chapters. After that, we'll see. Also, I love feedback! So please comment! Anyway, without further ado, here is Rosy.**

Sunlight pours in through the gap in the curtains. I stretch my arms and shut off my alarm. Rubbing my eyes, I get out of bed and into my slippers. I hurry through my weekend morning routine, making my bed, eating, changing, and brushing my teeth. I grab my gym bag and hurry out the door.

I hurry to get in the shower, desperate to be on time to lunch. I blow my hair dry and slip on a pink blouse, white jeans, and nude flats. As I put my coat on, I get a text from Lindsey. It reads: "Blu's Friday?" I respond: "Of course :)" Lindsey, who I met in college, is my best friend now. We go to Blu's every Friday night without fail. I still keep in touch with Anna, but she moved away to New York City.

I open the front door and step in. I keep telling Daddy that he should lock the door once in awhile. He refutes me by saying that no one will break in during the day and that Iantha locks it at night. Sometimes he has too much faith in people.

"Hello? Anybody home?" I call out. A slow and old, but young at heart Hound answers me. I bend down to scratch behind his ears as he licks my face.

"Gross, Hound," I say.

"Rosalind, dear, hello," Iantha sweeps me up into a hug.

"Hi, Iantha. How are you?" I ask.

"Busy, busy. They sure keep me on my toes. How are you? Martin, Rosalind is here!" She calls up to Daddy.

"I'm doing well. Just the usual stuff going on," I say, pulling my coat off. Iantha tries to take it from me, but I refuse her and put it in the hall closet myself. We walk into the kitchen where Madison is sitting in the breakfast nook.

"Hi, Maddie!" I drop to my knees and hold out my arms.

"Rosy!" She jumps up and runs into my waiting arms.

"I missed you so much," I squeeze her and she giggles.

"It's only been a week, Rosy," She says as I release her.

"That's true," I say as she tugs me to the nook. Madison was born a couple years after Daddy and Iantha married. As much as they loved their children, I could tell they wanted to have another one together. Daddy was a little nervous because it had been awhile since he took care of a baby, but I assured him that he would be fine and reminded him that Iantha would be there too. Iantha was worried about the lack of time my sisters and I would have with our new sibling because we were almost to college, but we always came home during breaks and spent as much time as we could with her. Lucky for me, I attended Boston University so I could occasionally drive home on the weekends and spend time with my youngest sister.

"Look!" Maddie says as she plops down in her seat. I pretend to examine her drawing.

"This is a real work of art, Maddie. I mean, look at all this movement and variety. Wonderful job! I love it, honey," I say. Iantha calls out the back door for Ben. Batty comes running down the stairs. She's getting so tall, and she looks more and more like Mommy every time I see her.

"Rosalind!" She jumps into my arms.

"Hi, Batty," I giggle. Ben bursts in from the backyard. His shoes and the soccer ball he is carrying are muddy. Iantha immediately tells him to leave them outside. Once he does this, he sits next to his sister.

"Hi, Rosalind," He smiles at me. I cannot believe he is fourteen already.

"Hi, Ben, how's soccer?" I ask.

"Good," He replies with a typical teenage boy answer.

"They practice so much! I guess this is how high school sports are now," Iantha sighs as she chops.

"Mmm… When does winter break start for you?" I ask.

"This week is our last week before break!" He cheers.

"Nice. Are you guys going anywhere?" I ask.

"Nope. Your father has a convention in town so we'll be here, braving the cold," Iantha says. I laugh as Skye, Jane, and Daddy burst into the kitchen. We say our hellos and then sit down in the dining room. Sometimes our Sunday family lunches are my favorite part of the week.

After lunch, Skye and I are washing the dishes. The rest of the family is in the living room. Skye rinses and I load the dishwasher.

"So, how's Jeffrey?" I ask. Skye and Jeffrey have been dating since high school and I am honestly a little surprised they have not gotten married yet.

"He's doing well. Work's been busy recently," she responds. I nod.

"And how are you?" I put a fork and a plate in. She looks at me sideways. She knows I am asking about her emotional health. I just like to make sure that everyone is not only doing well on the surface, but also deep down. As a teacher, I have to make sure of that in my students too. It's a little hard to get it out of first graders though.

"I'm fine, okay?" She rinses another dish.

"Alright, alright. And how are you and Jeffrey? You know, as a couple?" I ask.

"Oh my gosh, Rosalind! You are so nosy! We talked about this a week ago and nothing has changed!" Skye slams down her palm.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. A lot can happen in a week," I say.

"Well, not enough. Hey, since we're on the wonderful topic of love lives, how about yours?" Skye leans against the counter.

"What?" I was not expecting her to ask about me.

"If you can ask me about mine, I can ask you about yours!" She slides a glove off and places her hand on her hip.

"Fine. Nothing is happening," I say. I'm not lying.

"Come on! There must be something!"

"Really, nothing. Ask Lindsey! My last relationship was-"

"Tommy! Yes, we know! Your last real relationship was with Tommy! But that was seven years ago! You've gone on dates since then obviously. You've told me about them. But I'm not asking if you're in a relationship, trust me, I would already know. I'm just asking if you've met anyone recently."

"Oh. Well, yeah, I've gone on dates."

"Within the past week?"

"Yeah."

"See! This is what I'm asking about!"

"I don't mean to be rude, but why are you suddenly caring about my life?"

"Jeffrey said I should pretend to care about people's lives more."

"Oh."

"I'm kidding! I am just being nice, gosh!"

"Okay. Well, thanks for caring. But, yes, I went on a date, I think it was Wednesday. Yeah, Wednesday."

"And how'd it go?"

"Boring. That's why I didn't say anything. It's not going to go anywhere."

"Aw. What happened?"

"We just had nothing in common, and he knew it too."

"Ah. How'd you meet him?"

"I guess he's a friend of Lindsey's brother."

"So Lindsey's trying to be a wingwoman again?"

"I guess so. Now that she's single, she's focusing all of her attention on me again."

"Doesn't she do that every time she breaks up with someone?"

"Yep. It's an irritating cycle."

**Well, that's chapter 1! Thank you for reading! Please comment :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2:**

I unlock the door and turn on the lights. I set all my stuff down on the table next to the door. I walk over to my bedroom and collapse on my bed. It's been a long week. I pick my head up from the pillow that it's smushed in and stare at the frame on my bedside table. It was taken a few years ago of the entire family: Daddy, Iantha, me, Skye, Jane, Batty, Ben, and Madison. Yes, there are quite a few of us now. I have four and a half hours before I pick up Lindsey at 8:20 PM to go to Blu's . I spend it showering, blowing out my hair, eating, watching TV, and then prepping. I put on a dark blue mini dress with thick straps and a flare skirt, nude heels, and simple jewelry. I grab a clutch and stuff the essential things from my purse into it.

I pull up to Lindsey's building to find her waiting on the sidewalk. Lindsey, Skye, Jane, and I all live in downtown Cameron, fifteen minutes away from Daddy and Iantha. Skye, Jane and I wanted to stay close to our siblings. Lindsey climbs into the passenger seat. I always drive us because Lindsey likes to drink and I don't.

We arrive at Blu's at 8:30. We park in the back and we can hear the music blasting from inside. Lindsey makes us walk around to the front every time instead of just going in through the back because she says she likes to make an entrance. Blu's is the most popular bar in town so, really, there are too many people to notice her coming in. Oh well, I let her have her moment. We show the bouncer our IDs, and he lets us in.

The music booms as we enter and Lindsey flips her hair over her shoulder. We both do a quick scan of the room. Against one wall is a bar and against the other is a DJ with a dance floor spread in front of him. In the middle of the room are bar tables with stools. Lindsey spots a group vacating their table and scurries over to it. She hops on a now empty stool and throws her clutch down on the table. I follow and gently place my clutch on my lap. She smiles and nods her head to the beat of the music.

"I'll go get us drinks," I shout over the music.

"Thanks!" Lindsey responds, still looking around. I hop off the stool and grasp my clutch as I wind through people. I finally reach the bar and ask the bartender for a club soda and a martini. I nod along to the music as I look around at the people sitting at the bar. I look to my left and then to my right. That's when I see him. Tommy. My mouth falls open, but I snap it back up to make sure he doesn't see. He's watching the dance floor. I keep trying to look away, but I can't. He looks so different. He was really cute in high school, but now… He's handsome. His shoulders have broadened and his jawline is sharper. His brown hair is cut short, similar to the cut he had in high school. He has filled out more and he's not as skinny. His muscular arms fill his sleeves, but not too much that his shirt is too tight. My breath catches in my throat as he turns and spots me. Shoot. I smile and wave. A wave of shock washes over his face and he hesitates to wave back. I forget about the drinks and my feet carry myself over to him.

"Hi," I say.

"Hey! Didn't expect to see you here! How are you doing?" He asks. His voice has deepened.

"I'm doing well. How are you?" I ask.

"I'm okay. So do you live around here?" He asks.

"Yes, actually. About ten minutes away, on Lemon. Came right back after college," I force a small laugh. He laughs along politely.

"Wow. Yeah, I waited awhile. Now I'm back though!" He laughs.

"Really? Where were you before?" I ask.

"Well, I stayed in DC for awhile. You probably don't remember, but I went to Georgetown," he says, "and then I just stayed there. But I missed living in the suburbs and near my parents so I just moved back a couple months ago."

"Oh. That's nice," I say.

"Yeah. You went to Boston, right?" I force myself to look away from his smile and at his eyes. They seem to be the only thing that hasn't changed about him. The deep brown is kind and welcoming, and I can't help but lose myself in them like the many times I have before.

"Yeah," I sound so stupid.

"And you moved back right after graduation?" Despite the small talk, we are both beaming.

"Yeah, I wanted to be near my family."

"Oh, right. So what do you do?"

"I'm a first grade teacher. At Brightwood, actually."

"Our fiercest competitors back in the day!" We laugh.

"So what do you do?" I ask.

"I'm a pilot," He replies.

"Really? Wow!" I am shocked.

"Yep," He smiles.

"You actually grew up to be what you wanted to be. That's amazing," I say.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. I'll tell you about it some other time, though. There's a lot to it," he says.

"Okay. So where's your place?" I ask.

"I'm on Fair," he says. He gestures towards the bartender. He hands over my drinks and I give him the money. I guess he had been looking for me. Whoops.

"That's a nice area," I say.

"Yeah, I really like being home," he says. I smile.

"I should probably get this to my friend," I say, gesturing to the martini, "she's probably wondering where I am."

"Oh! Right! Of course. Well, it was good seeing you," He stands up and we hug. He smells so good. Just like he used to, except now, with a hint of cologne.

"It was so good to see you," I pick up the drinks and find my way back to Lindsey. I didn't realize my heart was racing until it slowed down. I cannot stop smiling. I set the drinks down on the table.

"What took you so lon-why do you look like you just had the best day of your life?" She asks as she sips her martini.

"I just talked to Tommy," I say nonchalantly.

"You mean Tommy Tommy? Your high school boyfriend that I've always heard about?" Her mouth falls open as she sets her drink on the table.

"Yeah…" I try to sneak a peek at him. Oh gosh. He was looking at me. He just saw me looking at him. I just saw him looking at me.

"Oh my gosh! I need to meet him! Where is he?" She starts to turn around in her seat.

"No! Stop! I mean, I don't know. Is it weird that I just talked to him and said goodbye and now I want to talk to him again?" I ask.

"No! Maybe. I don't know! I don't care! I want to meet him. Go get him and bring him over here. Was he with friends?" She wiggles her eyebrows at me. Of course, she's looking for another guy.

"I don't think so. He didn't introduce me to anyone," I say.

"Darn. Oh well. Do you have his number?" She asks.

"If it hasn't changed since college then yes," I say. We broke up right after our senior year of high school because we both wanted each other to be "free." We wanted each other to go to school with a clean slate. I guess we were kind of selfless back then. We kept in touch for a little up until junior year of college and then it sort of faded out.

"Good. Now go get him, girl!" She waves me away. I go back to him and ask if he would like to come sit with us. He says yes, and I bring him back to the table.

"This is my friend, Lindsey. Lindsey, this is Tommy," I introduce them.

"Hi, Tommy. It's so nice to meet you," Lindsey says, smiling at him. Is she flirting? If it was any other guy she probably would be. However, she is too good of a friend to flirt with my first love.

"Nice to meet you too. Do you guys come here often?" He asks as he sits down.

"Every Friday night," I answer without thinking.

"Don't tell him that! It makes us sound boring! Or worse, desperate!" She throws her head back and laughs. He chuckles and I smile. A man, who I noticed was watching us, comes over to the table. He asks if Lindsey would like to dance. Her mouth falls open in false shock and she immediately hops off her stool. She waves as he whisks her away.

"She seems very fun," Tommy says genuinely.

"She is. We're very different, but we get along very well," I say.

"That's cool," he says.

"Have you made any new friends while you've been here?" I ask.

"A few. Some from work, some from outside of work," he responds.

"That's nice," I say.

"Hey, do you wanna dance?" I turn to face him. I try to hide my surprise.

"Sure," he takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor. I missed him.

**Chapter 3 will be out next week! Comment what you think will happen in the next chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! Hope you enjoy!**

The next day, I wake up and go through the motions. After the gym, I make myself a salad and call my friend, Sadie. I plop myself down on the couch, ready to binge-watch a show, when I see Jane's book sitting on my coffee table. It's her second novel and I promised her that I would have it finished by the end of next week. I should probably get started on it. I have an idea to go read it at the library, but that's where I went last time to read. Maybe I'll go to the park.

When I get to the park, I am calmed by the greenery and the sound of the water in the fountain. I pick a bench in the shade and open to the first page.

A few chapters in, someone in front of me says: "I read her first novel. How's this one?" I look up to see a man standing above me. His brown hair is cut close to his head, almost a buzz cut but not quite. His green eyes twinkle at me as the corners of his mouth turn upward. He is a little shorter than Tommy, but not by much. He has muscles like Tommy, but his are a little more defined than Tommy's. He has his hands in his pockets in an awkward way that's kind of cute.

"It's pretty good so far. What did you think of the first one?" I ask.

"Loved it. She's a really good writer. Do you know if she has come out with anything else?" He asks.

"She's in the process of writing another one," I answer. His lips part a little in surprise.

"Really? How do you know?" He asks.

"She told me. I'm her sister," I say. His mouth falls open and his eyes widen.

"Wow! Really?" He smiles.

"Yes, really. Jane Penderwick is my younger sister," I realize I've never told anyone that.

"Wow. That's-that's really cool. I'm Cole, by the way," He reaches down to shake my hand.

"I'm-"

"Wait! Let me guess! Are you one of the people she dedicated this book to?" He asks. I don't know. I didn't look. I memorize my page number and then flip to the dedications page. Yep. She dedicated it to each member of the family and Sabrina. Who is Sabrina? Oh, right! The first stories she ever wrote were about Sabrina Starr. It reads: "To my beloved Daddy, Iantha, Rosalind, Skye, Jeffrey, Batty, Ben, Madison, Hound, Asimov, and Sabrina, my inspiration."

"I guess so," I say.

"Here, let me see," I hand him the book and he looks back from the book to me.

"I feel like you would be Sabrina because you seem like an inspiration, but my gut is telling me Rosalind," he says.

"Wow! You got it on the first try! That earns you a seat," I say and I pat the seat next to me on the bench. He punches a fist in the air. I laugh. He hands the book back to me and sits down. We spend the rest of the day talking about movies, books, TV shows, and food. I haven't enjoyed myself this much in a long time. As it begins to get dark, he asks if I want to grab dinner. Of course I agree and we head off. He takes me to an adorable Indian restaurant where I insist on splitting the check, but he refuses me. We get ice cream after and exchange numbers. I return home happy and excited.

**Now go check out chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4:**

Cole texted me the next day asking if I wanted to go to dinner and a movie with him on Wednesday. I asked if it was a date. He responded: "Yes, I am unapologetically asking you out on a date." It was cute. After work on Tuesday, I called Skye.

"Hey, Rosy. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just have a date with this really really cute guy tomorrow."

"What? Really?"

"Yes! I am sooo excited."

"Nice. How did you meet him?"

"Well, I was at the park reading Jane's book, and he came up to me to talk about it."

"He reads Jane's stuff?"

"Yeah!"

"Uh-oh."

"Oh, be quiet. We both know Jane is a wonderful author and any man that reads her books is well qualified."

"Whatever."

"Anyway, just wanted to let you know."

"Well, thank you for letting me know. What's he like?"

"Tall, brown hair, green eyes, muscular, and so cute."

"As tall as Tommy?"

"Not quite."

"Hair as dark as Tommy?"

"Not quite."

"Sounds nice."

"Why do you keep comparing him to Tommy?" I ask, realizing I did the same.

"Come on, Rosalind."

"Lindsey told you?!"

"She waited to tell me, but you weren't telling me so she couldn't help it."

"Ugh."

"We had lunch together the next day and you couldn't have told me? You didn't tell me about Tommy or the other guy!"

"His name is Cole. But, I'm sorry. I just wanted to figure out how I felt about the situation before telling people."

"And how do you feel?" The truth is, seeing Tommy gave me the most wonderful feeling I've ever had in my life. I missed him so much and seeing his face brought sunlight into my life. But with Cole, we get along so well. We immediately had something. It was easy and natural. With Cole, I have a clean slate. He knows me for who I am now, not who I was in high school. I am so conflicted, but I am using this upcoming date to help me figure this all out.

"I don't know. I'll figure it out though."

"Okay. Well, thanks for telling me."

"Thanks for listening," there is a knock at the door, "I have to go. Somebody's here."

"Ten bucks it's Lindsey."

"No bet."

"Bye."

"Love you." I set my phone down on the coffee table, cross the room, and open the door. Standing on my welcome mat is Lindsey. She always comes the day before a date to check what I am wearing.

"I'm so excited!" She bursts in and jogs to my room. Lindsey was the only one I had told about Cole. I knew I would need her help trying to look perfect.

"I know, I know. But I have no idea what to wear!" Usually I already have an outfit picked out by the time Lindsey pops in, but this time is different. Most of the time, I base my outfit off of what I think best compliments me in his eyes. When I meet someone, I can sometimes feel out what kind of personality he has. If he is edgy, I'll pick out a more edgy outfit. If he is more preppy, I'll pick out a more preppy outfit. Iantha says I should just dress like myself, but I say that they are already my clothes so they are myself. I am not going out and buying a new outfit every time that I go on a date. For this date, however, I am stumped. He is so kind and open-minded that I feel like I should just dress like myself. Like how Iantha says I should dress. But I don't know who I am yet. I'm only 25.

"Well, I guess I'll be here longer than I thought," Lindsey shrugs and starts digging through my closet.

"Thank you," I say and join her.

By the end of the night, we pick out an outfit, makeup, and hairstyle. Lindsey is beyond happy with the final product. We went simple, we felt that simplicity best represented me. I will be wearing light colored booties, skinny jeans, a cashmere, cream-colored sweater with a V-neck, and my brown coat. Lindsey said I should keep my hair sweet, but sophisticated-which I did not know was possible-with a half-up hairstyle. To pull my look off, Lindsey continued the simplicity with natural makeup. I could only feel more myself in this outfit if I added a touch of pink.

A knock at the door. I inhale deeply and grab my purse. I breathe again. I open the door. Cole stands in front of me, beaming. His eyes fall from my face down to my shoes and back up again. His mouth opens. He looks a little surprised.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah," he scoffs, "how could I not be?"

"Well, you did that thing where you look up and down at me and you looked a little shocked," I say.

"Only because you look so pretty!" He blurts. I chuckle, and he blushes.

"Sorry," he ducks his head.

"Don't be. I'm flattered," I smile. He smiles back and holds out his bent arm. I hook my own through it and lock the door.

The movie and dinner go by without a hitch. Before the movie starts, he tells me that he is not going to pull the "cheesy, fake yawn to put his arm around me," but instead, slides his arm behind my head smoothly and pulls me closer to him. I blush, but happiness radiates off me like heat. At dinner, we talk nonstop like the first time we met. I can't keep myself from gazing into his eyes. Sometimes my eyes fall down to his lips to see him smiling at me the whole time.

As we leave the restaurant, it begins to snow. He puts his arm around me again as we walk to his car. He stops me when we reach it. Cole takes my hands in his.

"Can I just say that this is the best time I have had in a long time?" he says.

"Me too. This night was so much better than I could have imagined, and trust me, I had high expectations," we laugh.

"I'm glad I exceeded them. Rosalind," he pulls my gloved hands to his chest.

"Yes?" Butterflies flap in my stomach.

"I know this is only the second time we've hung out, but it feels like we've known each other for forever. And I know that sounds cheesy, but it's true. I've already opened up to you more than anyone else and I couldn't be more glad. I like you. I mean, I really like you," he looks at me with hopeful eyes. I beam.

"I know it's cheesy, but I like you too. A lot," we laugh.

"I can't help it. All I want to do is kiss you," he says.

"Then do it." He presses his lips to mine and warmth spreads through my body. Someone has turned on a fireplace, and the ice within me set there by the falling snow melts. I cup his face in my hands as he wraps his arms around my waist. When we pull apart, it feels like only a second has past, but I know it has been much longer.

"Wow," he says. I smile.

**Thanks for reading! Chapters 5 and 6 will be out next week. Leave a comment :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Here is chapter 5. Enjoy!**

"Wow. He sounds nice. When do we get to meet him?" Skye asks. I scoff.

"What? You guys have been dating for three months! It's past time to introduce him to the family," Skye says. I take the phone from my left shoulder and place it on my right.

"I guess. I just wanted to make sure before I introduce anyone to Maddie. I don't want to confuse her. So when then?" I open up my calendar.

"How about at family lunch?" She suggests.

"Sunday?! Are you kidding me? Don't you think he needs time to prepare? There are ten of you! If you count Hound, Asimov, and Jeffrey, which I do," I say.

"He has plenty of time. If you call him tonight, he'll have tomorrow and Saturday to prepare himself. I think that is plenty of time," she says. I scoff again.

"Fine. Then I'm hanging up with you right now to go call him. He needs every second he can get," I say.

"Bye."

"Love you, bye."

"Are you ready?" I ask Cole. We are standing on Daddy and Iantha's doorstep. We have not rung the doorbell yet.

"Are you?" He asks.

"No," I say.

"Well, I am. I love you and I am sure that I will love your family." He told me "I love you" after the eighth date. I guess he couldn't hold it in. Apparently, he has no self control around me. I said it back because it's true. I do love him. I am so comfortable with him and I feel safe.

"Now kiss me before we are surrounded by my family," I say. He leans in and kisses me slowly. I can tell he wants to keep going, but he reluctantly pulls himself away. I look into his eyes. Cole looks away and knocks on the door. I turn around and look at the Geiger's house. I see the front door that Tommy has run out of so many times to come over to play with us. I see the driveway that has hosted many Rosalind vs. Tommy basketball games. I see the front lawn where Tommy and I once lay to look up at the stars.

"Rosalind!" Daddy's voice brings me back to life. I whip my head around to face him.

"Salve, Daddy!" I greet him in Latin.

"Quid agis?" He asks.

"I'm fine, Daddy," I giggle. Cole raises an eyebrow. He didn't take Latin.

"Daddy, this is Cole," I put my hand on Cole's back.

"It's so nice to meet you, Mr. Penderwick," Cole shakes Daddy's hand.

"And you as well, Cole. Come on in," Daddy stands aside to let us through. We enter the house. I introduce him to Iantha and then Skye and Jeffrey. Jeffrey must have gotten Skye here on time because Skye is incapable of doing that herself. Ben says a quick hello and then Batty comes running down the stairs.

"Rosy!" She stops short when she sees Cole. For a split second, she looks like she has returned to shy, seven-year-old Batty, who cannot talk to older boys. But she regains her composure, and sticks her hand out to Cole.

"I'm Batty. Elizabeth to you," she says. Cole raises his eyebrows and we laugh.

"She's just kidding," I say as we enter the kitchen. Madison is sitting in her usual spot by the breakfast nook, this time, brushing a doll's hair.

"Rosy!" Madison cries out. She leaps off the bench and runs to me. She hugs me tight around my middle.

"Hi, Maddie! I missed you so much," I say.

"I missed you too!" Madison says.

"Maddie, I want you to meet someone, okay? This is Cole," I say as she lets go of me.

"Hi, Maddie. It's very nice to meet you. I have heard so many wonderful things about you," Cole says and reaches out his hand. Maddie looks at it and hesitates but then shakes it slowly.

"Nice to meet you," Maddie says in a whisper.

"Ugh! Ben! Come back!" Iantha calls as Ben rushes out the back door.

"He just loves being out there," Iantha explains to Cole.

"I'll get him," I offer. I open the back door and step out into the cold, fresh air. Ben is dribbling a soccer ball from one end of the backyard to the other.

"Ben, come inside!" I call.

"I'll be in in a minute," he says. He dribbles for another second, but I'm waiting for him so he stops. He comes over to me and asks, "so you like him?"

"Yeah. I think it's a little more than like."

"You love him?"

"Yeah. Do you like him?"

"I don't really know him."

"Why don't you come inside to talk to him so you can get to know him?"

"Fine. I hope he's as nice as Tommy."

"What? What do you mean? You remember him from all those years ago?"

"Years? He came by on Thursday. We played soccer together and pulled pranks on Batty!"

"What? He came here?"

"Yeah. He came from work. He said he just wanted to drop by since he just moved back and he wanted to say hi. We played soccer and he stayed for dinner."

"Oh. That's nice."

"You guys dated right?"

"Yeah. A long time ago. When we were in high school."

"What happened?"  
"Nothing, really. We just wanted to have a fresh start for college."

"Did you guys love each other?"

"Yes. We did." I smile.

"Batty told me that you guys were really in love and that you guys were really good for each other."

"She said that?"

"Yes. She said that you wouldn't find anyone better for you than Tommy."

"What? When did she say that?"

"After Tommy left."

"Well, I'm with Cole now. I love him and we are really good together too."

"Okay."

"We are so good together. I mean we might even be perfect for each other."

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?" Ben raises an eyebrow. Of course I am trying to convince him. I do not need to convince myself of anything. I know that Cole is perfect for me. Tommy and I ended years ago. There is no possibility of us getting back together. I don't know what Batty was thinking when she told Ben that. I cannot believe her.

"Whatever. Let's go inside," I say and lead Ben inside. He laughs. We enter the kitchen and Daddy is telling a story from my childhood. When he reaches the end, everyone laughs and Cole looks back at me. I smile faintly, but I can't get what Batty said out of my mind.

"Hey, Batty? Can we talk for a second?" I ask. She nods and walks with me to the living room.

"What's up?" She asks.

"You didn't tell me Tommy came by on Thursday!" I blurt.

"I was going to tell you today! Calm down! Why is it such a big deal?" She looks at me. Why is it such a big deal? Tommy and I are just friends. It's not like we're unfriendly exes. It's been years. Why is it such a big deal?

"I don't know. Sorry."

"It's okay. Are you okay, though?"

"No! I can't believe you told Ben that Tommy and I are meant to be!"

"I didn't say that exactly. I mean I believe it. But I didn't say that! I'm allowed to express my opinion!"

"Yes, I know that! But Ben was about to meet Cole! Don't you think that I deserve to have our family meet Cole with unbiased opinions?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. I just thought he should know."

"Well, if you wanted him to know so badly you could've told him after he met Cole!"

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry, okay?" Guilt washes over her face.

"It's fine. It's fine." I embrace her in a hug.

"I'm sure Ben will like him anyway. He seems like a good guy."

"He is."

"Then I'm sure the entire family will love him."

"I hope so."

Cole is in the bathroom and we are getting ready to leave. We're all sitting around the dining room table.

"I'm so excited for you, Rosalind," Jane sighs. She's such a romantic.

"Thank you. I hope you find someone soon," I say.

"Me too," we all chuckle.

"I'm glad things are going well for you, Rosy. You deserve it," Daddy looks like he is about to tear up.

"Daddy, please don't cry!" I say.

"I'll try," he smiles at me.

"Do you love him?" Maddie asks innocently as she bounces on Iantha's lap.

"Yes," I don't know why, but I don't sound as sure this time I say it. We hear the bathroom door open.

"Alright. Are you ready?" Cole comes in.

"Yes. I think so. Let's go."

**Ready for chapter 6? Well, here it comes!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6!**

After the next family lunch, I go to the library. Skye wanted me to read some science book so I am trying to find it. After fifteen minutes of looking by myself, I decide to enlist help from Mrs. Bernard, the librarian. As I approach her desk, I step in line behind a man. He looks so familiar from the back. Then I hear his voice. I could recognize it in a second.

"Tommy?" I say. He whips around and smiles.

"Rosalind. It's so nice to see you. What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Trying to find some science book that Skye recommended," I say.

"Of course," he chuckles.

"So what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Looking for a book on planes that my coworker said I should read," he says.

"Interesting," I nod.

"You don't have to pretend you're interested, Rosy," I miss him calling me that.

"So what have you been up to?" I ask. Mrs. Bernard leans around the person who she's helping and shushes us. We giggle.

"Should we take this outside?" Tommy asks.

"I guess." He opens the door for me as we walk outside onto a balcony overlooking a stretch of green grass spotted with benches for reading. A fountain surrounded by a cobblestone walkway sits in the middle. We sit down on a bench.

"I've missed you, Rosy," he says. I look up at him. Sadness clouds his eyes.

"I miss you too. It's been too long." I couldn't say truer words.

"I know. I wish we kept in touch for longer, you know, after we broke up," he says.

"I know. Why did we stop?" I ask.

"I mean I loved talking with you, I always have, always will, but it hurt to talk to you," he says, looking at his hands.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I missed you so much, and talking to you made me miss you more."

"Me too. You're a hard person to get over, Tommy Geiger."

"You're even harder, Rosalind Penderwick."

That night, I lay awake in my bed, thinking about Tommy. We started reminiscing about the old days, talking about how much fun we had while we were dating. We talked about how much we loved each other and how we always thought we would stay together forever. I told him about what Batty had said and we laughed, but not enough to make me believe that we were both not wondering if she was right. We talked about college, the professors, the parties, the classes, and the significant others. He had some funny stories. When he talked about his classes and flight school, he was so passionate. Hearing him talk about the thing he loves most engrossed me. I talked about teaching and how I loved teaching and my students. He smiled as I told him stories. He got quiet as I told him about Cole. He said he's happy for me and that Cole is a lucky man. He told me about his visit to my family and how he missed them so much. He told me how much he loved them and how he will always love them as his own family. I could feel my heart melting.

We completely caught up and it felt like nothing had changed. He was still the goofy Tommy I always knew. We talked for hours, and at the end of it all, it felt like we had never been apart. I felt closer to him than I ever had. This only made the tiny doubt planted in my mind by Batty grow stronger about Cole. While I was talking to Tommy, I could feel the same feelings I had for him coming back up. It almost felt like I could be falling for him again. For his smile, for his eyes. For the way he held me and the way he made me feel safe. But, I couldn't feel that for him. Not when I feel the way I do about Cole.

I lay in bed, worrying. Tommy had asked me to go to dinner with him on Thursday. I couldn't fall for him.

This time, I don't call Lindsey. It is not a date, after all. Tommy told me what restaurant he plans on taking me to and it's a nice one. I slip on a baby pink, lace, shift dress. I put my hair up in a messy french twist. I paint my face natural. I grab my heels and purse as he knocks on the door. I open it. Tommy is holding his hands in the front. His mouth falls open when I open the door. I smile.

"Wow," he says.

"Oh, stop it," I say.

"I can't. You're stunning," he smiles. I feel my face flush into a deep red.

"Shall we go?"

When we get to the restaurant, he pulls out my chair and pushes me in. I thank him. I forgot how much of a gentleman he is. We both have waters after I explain how I rarely drink since I am always the designated driver. We order our food and pick up right where we left off. We spend the night laughing. He can make me laugh like no one else can. He says I do the same for him. We share a dessert and he drives me home. He walks me to my door.

"Thank you so much. I haven't had this much fun in awhile," I say. It's true. I rarely have this much fun.

"Thank you for coming. We always have fun together."

"True. I missed this."

"I missed you," he says. I sigh.

"Tommy-"

"No, Rosalind. I need to tell you something."

"Please, Tommy. Don't-"

"Rosalind. I can't take it anymore." I look at him.

"I love you, Rosalind. I love you more than I ever have. I fall more and more in love with you every time I see you. I see you, and- and my heart starts floating. I get butterflies and I can't stop thinking about how much I want to be yours and for you to be mine. I want to be with you, now, in a week, for forever. I never stopped loving you. I loved you in high school, as a teenager, and my love for you has only deepened as we've grown older. I just- I love you." My lips part in shock. I don't know what to say. I can't say anything. Sound struggles to escape my lips.

He steps closer. His hands find my waist and pull me to him. Our bodies collide. He tilts my head up and I look up into his eyes. I get lost in the deep brown and warmth spreads through my body. He holds my cheek in one hand. In one swift motion, he presses his lips to mine. I wrap my arms around his neck, and he pulls me tight against his body. Two puzzle pieces, fitting together. It feels like a wave crashing over me, like electricity sparking and surging through me, like flames licking the insides of my skin. My back tingles and my skin crawls.

Finally, we pull away. I look down at the collar of his shirt. What have I done. I push away, stab my key into the lock, and run inside, slamming the door. I run straight to the couch, gripping it because if I let go, I will collapse and never get up. I gasp for air. What have I done?

**Hope you enjoyed. Chapters 7 and 8 will be out later this week! Comment what you think will happen in the next chapters :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back! Here is Chapter 7:**

My eyes are puffy. They have been puffy for over a week. I have not stopped crying. Yesterday, one of my students asked if something was wrong. Everything is wrong. I am wrong. I hate what I have done. I have thirty-two missed calls on my phone. All from Tommy.

I drag myself out of bed, leaving it unmade. I have not left my bed unmade for four years. It has been unmade for eight days now. It is three o'clock in the afternoon. Cole will be picking me up in an hour to take me to his parents' house. I hop in the shower and get dressed. Lindsey helped me pick out the outfit. This time, it took half an hour to pick it because she spent the first twenty minutes asking me if I was alright. I couldn't bring myself to tell her. What would she think of me?

Like always, she picked out the perfect outfit. It is the perfect combination of sweet, sophisticated, and appropriate without being boring. For the first time in months, I apply concealer to hide the dark circles under my eyes.

At four o'clock, Cole knocks on the door. I open it. His lips part, but not in surprise. He looks stunned.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm-I'm excited to meet your parents," I say weakly. He studies me, and his brow furrows.

"I'm fine! Let's go!" I say, trying to inject more enthusiasm into my tone. I tug on his arm.

"Okay, okay. Let's go," he says and puts his arm around my shoulders. He pulls me in and kisses me on the top of my head.

"I love you," he says. I cannot bear to look at him. I duck inside and grab my purse.

"Are you excited?" Cole asks.

"Of course," I nod and squeeze his hand. He beams back at me. Another wave of guilt washes over me. He rings the bell again and finally, the door opens. A woman with the same eyes and smile as Cole opens the door. She smiles and squeals.

"Oh, Cole, dearee, we missed you!" Cole's mother squeezes him as he wraps his long arms around her.

"Hi, Mom," he says.

"And this must be Rosalind," she says and wraps me in a hug.

"Haha, yes, it's me. It's so nice to meet you, Mrs.-"

"Just call me Trina. Please, just call me Trina. And this is Ben," she says as Cole's father comes up behind her and places his hand on her back.

"Nice to meet you," I say and shake his hand.

"Hey, Dad," Cole says.

"Hey, Cole," his father responds and claps him on the shoulder.

"Well, don't just stand there! Come inside!" Trina says and waves us in. I give her the flowers I've been holding and her eyes light up.

"Oh, thank you! That's so kind of you," she says.

"I like her already," Ben says as he claps Cole on the back. We make our way to the kitchen where Trina has laid out the appetizers.

"So, Rosalind, I understand-" Trina begins but is interrupted by the doorbell.

"Oh! That must be Jacob!" Ben says and hustles to get the door.

"I told you about my brother, right?" Cole asks.

"Of course! I'm so excited to meet him," I plaster a smile on my face. Jacob and Ben walk into the kitchen and my eyes widen. Jacob is a mirror image of his older brother.

"Hey!" Cole and Jacob hug each other.

"You must be Rosalind!" Jacob extends a hand to me. I shake his hand, trying to smile.

"Yep! It's so nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you," I say.

"Good things I hope?" he smiles.

"Of course!" I say.

"So what do you think?" Cole asks. We're sitting on the couch in my apartment, after the long night with his family.

"Oh, they're wonderful. Your mom is so sweet, and I can see how proud your dad is of you. And, oh my gosh, your brother is so funny! The story about the rat was crazy!" I say.

"Oh, yeah. That was pretty funny. I'm really happy that you liked them. And I could tell that they loved you. And, I love you. So everyone loves you," he says as he leans over and kisses my forehead. I smile weakly.

"You look drained. I'm gonna let you get some sleep," Cole sighs and I walk him out. As I slip between the sheets, my head throbs. I shouldn't have met his parents. Not without telling him about the kiss first. I let it go too far. This will hurt Cole too much. But I should tell him. I have to tell him.

**Now, go check out Chapter 8 :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is Chapter 8:**

With a heavy heart, I shut my car door. Cole is waiting on the sidewalk for me, beaming. I asked him to coffee so we could talk.

"Hey, Rosalind," he says as he engulfs me in a hug. We kiss slowly and then head inside with his arm around me. We order and pick a spot by the window. I get ready to tell him, but he suddenly explodes and begins on this story about something that happened two nights ago. Our coffee comes just as he finishes the story.

"Wow, that's crazy."

"I know, right? Hey, is something wrong? You've been pretty quiet."

"Unfortunately, yes. Just please know that I love you very much and I would never intentionally hurt you."

"Rosalind, you're scaring me."

"Tommy kissed me. Tommy, my ex-boyfriend, kissed me."

"What?" He says softly. No anger in his voice, just hurt.

"I'm so sorry. He, well, we went out to dinner-just as friends! Only as friends. We dated in high school, and he had just moved back to town. We had dinner as friends, and when he dropped me off, he-he kissed me."

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"No! Of course not! I love you, and only you."

"But he has feelings for you?"

"I think so. But I love you! And you deserve to know. And I'm so so terribly sorry. I wish it never happened. I love you. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." Cole looks up from the table and out the window. He watches a mother pass by, pushing a stroller.

"I just-I just need time. And space. To process all of this."

"Of course. Cole, I love you. I'm sorry." With that, he pushes his chair back and leaves. My chest begins to heave and sobs rise up in my throat. I run out to my car and let it go. All of the pain and guilt floods, and the tears do not stop.

**Please leave a comment! Chapter 9 will be out later this week :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9:**

I have been in bed the entire weekend. A week has gone by since I told Cole about the kiss. Lindsey came over at meal times, keeping me alive by forcing me to eat. The phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rosalind."

"Cole?"

"Yeah, it's me."

Silence. I don't know what to say.

"Can we talk?" he asks.

"Of course. Where and when?"

"Coffee in half an hour?"

"Sure."

"See you then."

"See you."

I pull up in front of our usual coffee shop. The same one we sat in the last time we talked. He isn't here yet so I order our usuals. I am 15 minutes early. I sit by the window and wait for him. Cole walks in with bags under his eyes.

"Hey," he says. I shift uncomfortably in my seat.

"Hi."

"So. I-um. Well, I want to thank you for giving me time and space. I've thought about what happened. It really upset me. It really hurt. This past week has been very rough for me. I've been trying to come to terms with this. I didn't expect this at all, although, now looking back I should have. You guys are so close," his eyes remain on his cup of coffee.

"But you're my boyfriend. I love you. And only you. That shouldn't have happened. You shouldn't have expected it. I certainly didn't. And I am so sorry it happened. And it won't happen again. Tommy and I are a thing of the past, we were over years ago. I think he was just nostalgic. That doesn't matter, though. Because I love you, and I can't even imagine losing you. I love you," I say.

"I know. That's why I am willing to put this behind us. As long as it was only a kiss between old friends, who have no future together, then I can forgive it. I love you too, Rosalind, and I am not ready to let you go," he finally looks up at me. I sigh with relief, but I can't help but notice the sadness I feel in my heart when he says the words "old friends who have no future together."

"Thank you, Cole. I don't know what I would have done, if you hadn't… I'm ready to move past this. I understand it won't go back to the way it was, but I hope we will be stronger because of it." I can feel the strain of hope in my voice.

"I hope so too." He reaches over and takes my hand.

Two days later…

"Hello?"

"Hi, Rosalind."

"Hi, Skye. What's up?"

"Jeffrey and I are engaged!"

**Don't you just love Jeffrey and Skye as a couple? Leave a comment! Chapter 10 will be out on Friday :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is Chapter 10:**

Jeffrey held a secret Penderwicks family meeting a few weeks before he proposed. Daddy, Iantha, Jeffrey, Jane, Batty and I all sat around the living room as Jeffrey announced he wanted to propose to Skye. Iantha burst into tears while Daddy and I teared up with joy. Jane screamed and Batty collapsed dramatically across her. Jeffrey laughed as he pulled out the ring to show us. It was gorgeous and it fit Skye perfectly. He truly knew her to her core. Best friends and soulmates. It sounds cheesy, but it was meant to be ever since we set foot on Arundel. He asked us how we thought he should propose. Daddy said that it should be his own idea. We all shushed him because we knew the real reason Jeffrey was asking us. All the Penderwick sisters had played important roles in each other's lives, and this event was no exception. He wanted to involve our family, since it has always been so important to us. Including Skye. By including our family, he was respecting her wishes and values. No matter how much she pretends to push us away.

Jane began rambling on about grand gestures and fireworks and nonsense. Iantha suggested a beach trip and the proposal at sunset. Batty, however, had the best idea. She, having studied and followed her sisters closely, knew us. She suggested something simple. Dinner, somewhere without a ceiling so you could see the stars. She knew how Skye felt about stars. Afterward, the rest of us could join them for dessert to celebrate. It was perfect. Even Daddy agreed. It was settled. Once he decided on a date he would call us with the rest of the plans.

This is why, when Skye called to tell me she was engaged, I was waiting in the hallway outside their apartment, huddled together with my parents, sisters, and brother. Jeffrey had made dinner for them and they ate on their balcony under the stars. After dinner, Jeffrey proposed. After a kiss and hug, Skye slipped away to the bathroom to call me, not knowing we were twenty feet away.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Rosalind."

"Hi, Skye. What's up?"

"Jeffrey and I are engaged!"

"Where are you?"

"Bathroom, why? Didn't you hear? We're engaged!"

"Well, Skye, get out of the bathroom. We're coming in." With that, the Penderwicks burst into the apartment as Skye opened the bathroom door, confused.

"Congratulations!" We all screamed. Iantha set down the flowers she was carrying and Daddy popped a bottle of champagne.

"What! How did you know already?" Skye asked, flustered.

"Jeffrey told us the plans beforehand! He wanted us to be able to celebrate with you!" Jane shrieked as she wrapped a bewildered Skye into a hug. Jeffrey entered from the balcony, laughing.

"Now what did you do that for?" Skye said, jokingly glaring at Jeffrey. We all took turns hugging the happy couple, finally settling down with our flutes of champagne. I had never seen Skye and Jeffrey so happy. Our hearts were full, and all the issues with Cole and Tommy were forgotten.

A month had passed, and Iantha, Jane, and I had finished planning their engagement party. The day had come. I put on the pretty pale pink dress and wedges I had set out the night before. I applied my makeup quickly and headed over to Daddy and Iantha's early to set up. They announced they were hosting it, after it was decided that the wedding would be at Arundel, where the happy couple first met. When I arrived, Daddy was frustrated with his tie, Iantha was forcing Ben into nicer, cleaner shoes, Madison was still in her pajamas, Hound was taking advantage of the lack of authority and sleeping on the couch, and Asimov was watching the chaos unfold from the stairwell. I helped Madison change into the outfit Iantha had picked out and began setting up in the kitchen. Ben walked in with a frown on his face, the nicer shoes on his feet, and Daddy with a perfectly situated tie, probably helped by Iantha. Batty shooed Hound off the couch, and Jane arrived soon after. Cole offered to help, but I told him he could take his time and arrive with the rest of the guests.

Skye and Jeffrey arrive half an hour before the guests. We all hug and finish setting up. The guests start pouring in, and soon our cozy living room is loud with chatter and laughter. Cole arrives at the same time as the rest of the guests. We hug when he gets here, but he soon leaves to get a drink. He doesn't ask me to come with him.

Despite the happiness of the event, I can't help but feel a sadness in my heart. Cole and I spend the entire time apart from each other, mostly on opposite sides of the room. I sneak glances at him to see if he wants me to come over, but he doesn't look at me once. I'm so distracted that I am never really engaged in the conversation.

I go to refill my drink. I plop more ice cubes in my glass, and pour in some pink lemonade.

"So? What's wrong?" I whip my head around. Skye is leaning against the counter, looking intently at me.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?" I plaster on a smile.

"I ask because you are not completely happy. You live for family stuff. Today is your kind of day, and you are not nearly as excited as you should be. Is something wrong with you and Cole?" Skye raises her eyebrows.

"No, of course not. We're fine," I say.

"Is that why you guys haven't spoke a word to each other since he got here? Look, I know there is something wrong so there is no point in trying to hide it from me. Out with it," Skye crosses her arms.

"Fine. But we'll talk about it after the party. I don't want to ruin this for you," I say reluctantly.

"Promise?" Skye says.

"Promise" I nod. She leaves me and joins Jeffrey in his conversation. She slides her arm around his waist, and he smiles back at her, placing his arm over her shoulder. They are so happy. And Skye looks stunning. Her blue dress drapes over her perfectly, showing just the right amount of skin. Her hair ripples over her shoulders naturally. She says she doesn't wear makeup, but today, she put on some. She will make the most beautiful bride.

Cole helps us clean up after all the guests have left, but rushes off after, saying his brother needs him. We say goodbye. The second the door closes behind him, Skye grabs my arm and drags me out the back door. We sit on the patio.

"Spill," Skye commands. I sigh.

"Tommy kissed me," I say.

"What? When?" Skye's eyes look like they're about to pop out of their sockets.

"A month? Two months ago? Around there. Tommy asked me out to dinner, but just as friends. He walked me back to my apartment and he told me he never stopped loving me and that he still loves me. And then he kissed me," I say.

"Did you kiss him back?" Skye asks.

"Maybe. Well, yeah. Yes, I did," I admit it. I did kiss him back.

"So do you love him?" She asks.

"I don't know. I can't even think about loving Tommy with Cole here. I mean, I felt something with Tommy, but Cole is my present. He is here and now," I explain.

"Did you tell Cole?" Skye asks.

"Yes. A little more than a month ago," I say.

"So then what was today all about? Why so awkward? You guys are clearly still together, right?" She says.

"Yes, we are still together. He said he was willing to put it past us. And we did put it past us. We have both made a tremendous effort to be with each other. We have gone on many dates and spent a lot of time together. But-"

"But what?"

"But it just isn't the same. I mean I knew things would be different, but I thought they would just be different. Not worse, not better."

"But now they're worse?"

"I think so. I just feel like I'm hurting him, every moment spent with him. We just aren't happy anymore."

"I'm so sorry, Rosalind. But I think we both know what this means, right?"

"Skye, I can't break up with him. He wants us to work. He was willing to get past it. And it's my fault! I messed this all up. I keep saying Tommy kissed me, but I kissed him back. It's my fault that our relationship is not working. How can I break up with him when it was my fault?"

"Rosy, it was not your fault. You didn't know Tommy would kiss you that night."

"But I didn't have to kiss him back!"

"No, you didn't. But it is your duty to let yourself be as happy as you can be. And what if you're happier with Tommy? Don't you have to let yourself figure that out?"

"I guess." I shrug.

"And don't be too hard on Tommy. He shouldn't have kissed you when he knew you had a boyfriend. That was wrong. But he also was probably overcome with emotion and love for you." Skye says.

"Yeah. I guess. So you think I should break up with Cole?" I ask.

"Well, is there a future there? A happy future?" She asks.

"If we're not happy now, I can't see how we'll be happy in the future."

"So that's a no?"

"It's a no."

"Then, as hard as it is, I think it's time to end things."

**Chapters 11 and 12 will be out next week :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's Chapter 11:**

Cole has asked me to meet him at the park. It's chilly outside so I throw on a coat as I head out the door. Skye and I agreed that it was best that I break up with him as soon as possible, so that I am not leading him on.

I meet him on a bench, not too far from where we first met. We've come full circle.

"Hey," Cole says.

"Hi."

"I don't mean to be abrupt, but I think we should talk," he says. Is he going to break up with me?

"Alright," I say.

"Rosalind, you mean so much to me. I really loved you. I did move past it, all that stuff, but something doesn't feel right. It doesn't feel the same as before that. I knew it wouldn't be the same, but it feels like the magic is gone, right?" He says. I inhale.

"I think so. I moved on too, but everything was just too different," I nod.

"I think we both know what this means," he says.

"Unfortunately, yes. I think we do. But, Cole? You were an amazing boyfriend. You are such a kind person, and one day, you will find a girl out there who truly deserves you. Just keep being yourself, because I really did love you," I say, tears welling in my eyes.

"Thanks, Rosalind. You're a good person too. Don't forget that," he wipes a tear running down my cheek. I get up from the bench and start walking away.

"Rosalind? As hard as it is for me to say this, I know I should. I'm not a huge fan of Tommy, for good reason, but there's something there between you too. I could tell from the look on your face when you told me what happened. Your eyes, they told me there was something more than just a kiss there. If Tommy's the one, don't fight it. You, at least, need to talk to him," Cole says. I nod.

A couple of days later, I head over to Daddy and Iantha's for Sunday lunch. I tell Skye what happened, and she hugs me. We sit down for lunch, and I realize, halfway through, that I haven't laughed like this in a long time. After lunch, I help Iantha with the dishes. As we finish up, Daddy comes into the room and asks me to come outside with him. We sit down and I ask him what he wants to talk about. He tells me he heard about the breakup, and he asks me what happened. Everything spills out. Tommy kissing me, Cole and I trying to move past it, our relationship failing. He takes it all in quietly.

"So you've been pretty busy, huh?" Daddy says.

"Daddy," I laugh.

"I'm just kidding. On a more serious note, though, it will be alright, Rosy. I know it doesn't feel like it now. But one day, everything will be okay," he says.

"But Daddy, I just feel so guilty and confused right now," I say.

"Okay, well let's start with the guilty part. You feel guilty about kissing someone else who was not your boyfriend, right? And you feel bad that you hurt him?" Daddy says.

"Yes."

"Well, Rosy, I will say you made a mistake. It was not your best moment. But guess what? We all make mistakes. Trust me, you'll be making many more. But that's it. You made a mistake. And you told Cole immediately, right?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well, there you go. You made a mistake, and you were honest about it. That's all you can do. It's over and done with. Time to move on and make other mistakes."

"Okay."

"And you also feel guilty about hurting him?"

"Of course."

"Everyone gets hurt in their life, Rosy. I'm not trying to downplay what you did to him at all. It wasn't cool. Just being honest. But he was bound to get hurt at some point in his life. This time it was you. And he'll grow stronger from it. Heartbreak teaches you so much about yourself, and you learn how strong you really are. I'm not saying you did him a favor, but you still deserve to be happy. You have to move on too," he says.

"Thank you, Daddy. I think it will take a bit, but I will eventually," I say.

"Good. Now you said you're also confused? What are you confused about?" Daddy asks.

"Well, I-uh. I'm not sure-I'm not sure I should say. It's too soon, I shouldn't," I look down at my hands.

"Come on, Rosalind. Tell me," he encourages.

"Fine. I'm confused about Tommy. I hadn't thought about him for years, but seeing him again-"

"Seeing him again did what?"

"Seeing him again confused me. I don't know how I feel about him," I say.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, him being here has made me realize that I'm not sure if the feelings ever went away. I thought I didn't have feelings for Tommy since our breakup. But being with him made me feel something. I missed him, Daddy. I hadn't realized it, but I really missed him. There was a part of me missing for a long time, and I felt it come back with him. And I felt, oh, what's the word, not safe, but-"

"Home? You felt at home?"

"Yes. I did. What is that?"

"It's love, Rosalind. You love Tommy. You always have," Daddy says. And I always will.

**Now go read Chapter 12!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the last chapter! Enjoy!**

The day went by in a blur. Skye was so calm the whole day. Just as I knew she would be. I was the Maid of Honor, of course, and Jane and Batty were such beautiful bridesmaids. They had asked Ben if he wanted to be the ring bearer, but he said he was too old. Madison was the most adorable flower girl. A seat in the front row was left open for Mommy. Alec walked Mrs. Tifton down the aisle, then Ben with Iantha, and finally, Daddy with Skye. Jeffrey cried, just as I knew he would. I did too.

I was a little distracted during the ceremony, however. I kept looking into the crowd. Skye had invited the Geigers, so I, of course, caught Tommy looking at me many times. Each time our eyes met, he would suppress a small grin. The ceremony flew by, and it was now time for the reception.

"Congratulations, Daddy," I say to him as he comes to stand next to me.

"Thank you. I am now a proud father-in-law to one of the best men I know. It's very exciting. Here, take this," he says and hands me a flute of champagne.

"Oh, thanks," I say and take a sip.

"I gather Tommy is here," he says.

"Yes, he is. Oh! And he is walking right this way," I say.

"Well then, bona fortuna," Daddy says and slips away.

"Wait! Daddy!" I hiss, but he's already gone.

"Hey, Rosalind," Tommy says.

"Oh! Hi, Tommy," I look up at him.

"Beautiful ceremony. And your speech with Jane and Batty was really great. Skye and Jeffrey, they both look so happy," he says and looks out on the dance floor. Skye and Jeffrey are dancing with Madison.

"I know. I'm so happy for both of them."

"Rosalind, I'm sorry for what happened with you and Cole. I'm sorry that it was my fault and that I caused both of you pain."

"Oh. Thank you. I really appreciate that."

"But Rosy? I'm not sorry that I kissed you and that I told you how I felt. I wanted you to know how I felt. How I feel. And I wanted to see if you felt or feel the same way. But I understand that it's been awhile," he says. I'm silent. So he still loves me? And oh boy, do I still love him.

Tommy begins to walk away.

"Wait, Tommy?" I say. He turns around.

"Yes?"

"I love you, too."

**Don't worry! It's not over! Go check out the epilogue :)**


	13. Epilogue

**Here are my final words:**

I look up at the clock. Five o'clock, time to leave. I pack up my things, lock the classroom door, and cross the schoolyard. I walk out the front gate and down the steps. He's standing there, waiting for me. He rocks back and forth on his feet, hands tucked into his front pockets. A smile slowly spreads across his face as he sees me. It's infectious, and soon I'm grinning too. I run to him and leap into his arms.

"Hi, beautiful," he whispers in my ear. I tell him I love him.

"Are you ready?" Tommy asks.

"I guess. You know I'd rather go home and snuggle up to you on the couch while we watch a sappy rom com and eventually forget about the movie," I say and suggest my intentions with a deep kiss.

"You know I want that too, Rosy, but I think Jane will kill us if we skip our own engagement party that she put so much work into planning," he says, wrapping his arms tighter around me.

"You're right, you're right. I can't believe we're getting married!" I say, beaming.

"I can," Tommy frowns.

"Well, I mean, of course we're getting married, but who would've thought? When we were kids?" I say.

"I knew. I knew we would get married. Rosy, I've known you were mine and I was yours for fourteen years. I remember standing there, thirteen years old, realizing 'I'm gonna marry this girl,'" he says. A smile spreads across my face.

"Aw, don't cry. Not before the party!" He wipes the tears spilling down my cheeks.

"Tommy, I love you so much!"

He chuckles and says, "I love you too, Rosy."

**I hope you enjoyed the story! Please leave a comment if you liked it or share something you think I might enjoy :)**


End file.
